


Кто однажды был звездами ранен

by svebarazelena



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: Кто однажды был звездами ранен,не отправившись к ним, -умирает от ран.





	Кто однажды был звездами ранен

Иллюминатор мой — монитор:   
одиннадцать дюймов диагональ.   
он мне покажет любой простор,   
любую небесную даль. 

На нем и кончается вся моя прыть   
в этой жизни, зато   
в следующей я, может быть,   
полечу туда, где не был никто 

...мыслей моих рвут ритм,   
рубят словами лед:   
куда тебе, девочка, парить,   
барахтаясь в невесомости,   
если ты боишься даже сесть в самолет 

все твои корабли   
разобьются,   
сгорят в атмосфере,   
сойдут с орбит.   
надо мною смеются;   
их смех загружается   
в секунду сто килобит. 

мне говорят: куда тебе космос —   
для начала есть столько невиденных стран 

но в ответ у меня обрывается голос:   
кто однажды был звездами ранен,   
не отправившись к ним ,— умирает от ран. 

10 02 2017


End file.
